


Lost brother?

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 1





	Lost brother?

The angel had been seeking around the world for someone. In crowded cities, and empty ruins. At the top of the highest mountains, and the deepest parts of the ocean. Saying the name of that someone wasn't useful either. The angel hoped that they would recognize their voice, but no one answered the call. With their wings hidden, the angel kept searching.

The angel didn't even look at the different sunrises and sunsets that made the days pass. Wasn't aware of now much time had passed until, in the ruins of Machu Picchu, in the dark of the night, the angel felt the presence of someone else.

\- Raphael!

\- Uriel...

Uriel was at the top of a wall, with their wings folded. The usual bright glow of the angels was around Uriel. Raphael wasn't happy to see them.

\- What do you think you're doing? - asked Uriel.

\- God has sent you?

\- He's worried about you.

\- Yeah, sure...

\- Raphael, He doesn't want a second Lucifer.

\- Then tell Him to give me back my brother!

That sentence made echo at the mountain, but there wasn't anyone to appreciate it, besides them.

\- Stop lying, Raphael.

\- I'm not lying! I do have a brother!

\- Even calling each others "brother", we are non related individuals. You should know that.

\- And I'm telling you that it's wrong for me. But none of you all wants to believe me.

\- I don't have any memory of you having a brother, and neither there are records about said brother.

\- God erased them. He had time before creating you all.

\- Even if you are the oldest angel of all, you don't have the right to talk like that!

\- You don't know a thing, Uriel! None of you has ever known. Neither you want to.

\- Are you aware of how long have you been out?

\- A week?

\- Two months.

\- Ah.

\- You don't care. I have been worried. Michael is mad, and Gabriel is scared.

\- What about Ezequiel?

\- Doesn't talk much, you should know that. Since the fall.

\- Yeah, I know.

\- Let's go back, Raphael.

\- Do I have any other option?

\- No. And forget about that brother you talk about.

\- Cold as always, Uriel. And I won't.

Raphael showed his wings, and flew away, to the sky. Uriel followed them after a while, returning together to Heaven.


End file.
